Grape Juice
by Angel Kisses
Summary: Not your usual title huh? Guess you'll just have to read to find out. *hugs and Angel Kisses*
1. Grape Juice 1

The girl shivered, wrapping the quilt blanket around her even tighter. Sure living in the basement was great during the summer, but in the winter you could easily freeze to death. She decided that taking a hot shower might help and got up out of bed. Glancing at the clock on the way to the bathroom, she noticed it was 7:45. Just enough time to take a shower and get to the academy.   
Once in the bathroom, she turned the water on while humming a little tune and getting ready to step in. Stepping in under the spray of water, she expected nice hot, or even luke warm water. On the contrary, she shrieked at the shock of the ice-cold water coming from the faucet. Grumbling, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. 'Well,' she thought, 'At least I'm awake.'   
She quickly found a pair of black slacks and was searching for her new pink top when she realized it was no longer where she had left it the night before.   
"Relena!" she screamed, knowing full well that the girl was already long gone. The trill noise from her alarm warned her that she only had a few minutes to get to school. Grabbing a white shirt, a pair of shoes, and her purse, she headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Relena! You look so cute in that pink shirt!" a girl exclaimed as she walked down the hallway.   
"Yo Lena, looking hot!" a guy said. She waved her thanks.  
"That was a nice ride you pulled up in Relena. I wonder how Serena got to school today," Rei Hino said sarcastically, walking up to the girl.  
"My cars in the shop. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Besides, it's the least she owes me since I took her in," she answered.  
"Did you even ask her if you could borrow her car? How about the shirt you're wearing?" Ami Anderson asked, joining the conversation.  
Relena took one look at the girl with blue hair and turned her nose away. "It happens to be my shirt, thank you very much," she replied.  
"I think not since I bought it for her," Ami responded. The bell signaling classes rang.  
"Look, mouse, the shirts mine. That's all there is to it. Remember who owns this school," she said snottily as she passed by with her nose in the air.  
"Yeah! You're daddy! Not you!" Rei called out after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Lunch ~*~*~*~*  
  
She flopped on the bench, pounding her head on the table as she did so. Ami and Rei soon joined her.   
"Sere, when did you get here?" Rei asked.   
"Middle of third hour," she moaned. She sat up straight and started to eat her food.   
"How the hell am I suppose to pass leadership if that bitch keeps making me late?! This is the fourth time this month and let me tell you, Dr. S is not very pleased. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked me out yet."   
"I highly doubt that Setsuna is going to "kick" you out Serena. Us being who we are,"  
"Correction Rei, Were," Ami corrected.   
Rei rolled her eyes, "Sorry, being who we were, she knows you can do it," she finished.  
"Yes Rei, but that was nearly a thousand years ago. You know sometimes I wish I could still transform again. Just to feel the wonderful burst of energy. To remember what it was like to be Sailor Moon. No one remembers us anymore."  
"Some of us do," Ami said, pointing to a table at the other side of the room. Serena turned and saw Relena hanging off of a dark haired man. "She called me "mouse" today. Just like she did when she first took over."  
"When she screwed up our perfect future," Rei snarled.   
Suddenly, Serena had had enough. Looking at the girl wearing her new top, the one who had once again taken her car without asking, making her walk the four miles to school, an idea came to mind.  
"Rei? Do you have anymore of grape juice?" she asked.  
Ray nodded, handing her the small juice box. "What are you going to do?"  
"You'll see," Serena smirked, and headed for Relena's table.  
"A thousand years later and she's finally growing a backbone," Rei mumbled before turning back to the paper she was working on.  
"Hai," Ami replied.  
Serena made her way across the lunchroom with the juice box in hand. She waved to a few people who called out greetings to her. Trying not to detour from her destination, she found that she had Relena's attention, a long with the man seated next to her.   
'I can do this, be brave. I can do this, be brave.' She kept repeating in her head.   
"Serena! What brings you to our side?" Relena asked.   
"I want my keys back," she called out from the place she was standing.   
" Oh really? How about you come and get them?" She challenged.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know not much of a first chapter, but I'm working on it. You'll understand the title in the next chapter and maybe I'll let you in on how the scouts are there after yet another thousand years.   
  
Until next time, Ja!   
  
*Hugs and Angel Kisses * 


	2. Grape Juice 2

Grape Juice cahpter 2  
by: Angel Kisses  
  
  
Disclaimer found in first chapter  
  
  
  
AN: Hi minna! Here's the next little bit. I hope I'm not confusing you all too much ^-^ Oh and to clear things up The scouts and GW boys are like 24 or 25. You get the picture. Enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
Serena stood there with full intentions of ruining her new shirt. She tore the top of the juice   
box open a little more. Relena started to laugh and talk with the man next to her when she   
got no response from Serena.   
  
"Go back to your friends, the mouse and pyro, meatball brains. You're no match for   
me."  
  
Serena took two steps forward, prepared to spill the contents of the box on the girl   
before her, when suddenly she was knocked down. She watched in horror as the juice box   
went flying through the air.  
  
"I'm sorry babe, didn't see you there."   
  
"Duo got off! Grab that juice quick before…"  
  
"Maxwell!!!"  
  
Too late. The juice had landed and spilled its purple, sticky contents on the white shirt of one very ticked off dragon. Relena cracked up. "Oh was that intended for me? I think you missed."  
  
"You're never going to change Serena. You have always been a klutz and you always will be," the man sitting next to her said.   
  
"Shut up Darien," Serena spat, hate and hurt flashing in her eyes. She got up and quickly left the lunchroom.  
  
"Real smooth Duo. Real smooth," Rei said, passing him by while carrying Serena's belongings.  
  
"Wha? What was I going to do? She was standing right in the middle of the aisle," he defended.  
  
"You should really soak your shirt Wufei. The chances of you getting the stain out is highly unlikely though," Ami said, following after Rei.  
  
"Baka Onna's."  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Serena, there's one last task I'd like you to do before leaving today. As one of the   
top members of this leadership group, I'd like you to go greet the new students at runway   
four."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
  
"Alright, you all have your assignments. Have a great weekend. Class dismissed."   
  
"Hey Sets," Serena asked when everyone had left, "Why an I going to meet the new   
kids? Don't you usually go with the other doctors?"  
  
"I have a few things to do here today," she smiled, "Better get going you're going to   
be late. Oh and Serena, don't forget these," she reached into the air and pulled out Serena's   
keys.  
  
"Thanks Sets," Serena grinned before leaving.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you Lita, this is the last place I'm looking. If they aren't here then I give   
up."  
  
"You know, I've always wondered why Queen Serenity put us all to sleep again."  
  
I know. It's not like there was any more evil to fight. But come to think of it, Crystal   
Tokyo wasn't supposed to happen till the 30th century right? Maybe she just didn't want us   
all old and wrinkly!" Mina exclaimed. Lita sweat dropped.  
  
The steward's voice came over the intercom just as Lita was going to reply. "Please   
make sure all seats are in the upright position and your seatbelts are fastened…"  
  
Lita drowned him out with high hopes of finding the other scouts once they landed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Serena greeted the group of new students with a big smile. "Hello! I'm Serena   
Dolan, and I'll be your guide I guess," she giggled, "Please follow me." She began to lead   
the group to the luggage claim area, when a man in a white lab coat approached her.  
  
After a few whispered words, she turned to her group. "Will Trowa Barton and   
Heero Yui please follow Dr. J here?" The two boys stepped forward and followed the older   
man.  
  
"Apparently, not all of you are new students," she smiled, "If anyone else is returning   
to Peacecraft Academy, go ahead, find your bags, and do your thing." A few other students   
left the group.   
  
"Now once everyone has their things we are going to take a short dinner break, then   
on to the dorms where you'll be staying. In your rooms you will find all the paperwork you'll   
need to fill out for the jobs you were placed in." She led everyone out to a big white van.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Will Mina Aino and Lita Kino please come to Dr. S's office? Thank you." Serena   
put the microphone back on its hook.   
  
"It was about time they showed up," Rei said.   
  
"Yes, well it wasn't like we were looking for them," Ami stated.   
  
Serena, Ami, Rei, and Setsuna were gathered in her office awaiting the arrival of the   
missing two scouts.   
  
"Why didn't you say anything to them during the tour, Sere?" asked Ami.  
  
"I couldn't just drop form Ames. Besides I don't think they recognized me. My hair   
is a little shorter not to mention silver," she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, we barely recognized you either," Rei stated.  
  
"Why did you cut it again?" Ami asked.  
  
"Later, I hate telling a good story twice," she winked.  
  
There was a timid knock on the door. "Come in," Setsuna called.  
  
"You wanted to see us Dr S.?" Mina questioned as she opened the door, "Oh my   
Goddess! Ami! Rei! Sets! And, no way, it is you! You cut your hair!  
  
"We thought it was you when we got off the ship, but we didn't say anything, just in   
case," Lita added. Each girl took turns giving the new comers hugs.  
  
"Alright girl, explain why your hair is short and why you have a different last name.   
Did you get married or something?" Lita questioned.   
  
"No," Serena laughed, "When we were reawakened, I was no longer the Tsukinos   
daughter. I'm the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. (an: sorry don't know their names) Dolan. At   
least I was. They have sadly passed on. And I don't believe my real family has any idea   
about me. So I was raised by the Dolan's."  
  
"She's also Relena's "sister" in this time," Rei added.   
  
"What?!?" both girls demanded to know why.  
  
Serena sighed, "Relena had to "hide-out" for a while, so the Dolan's were recruited   
to do the job. She was raised with me, but always knew she was to be queen. So I've   
always been her little punching bag sort of."  
  
"And she still has Darien. But you guys remember what happened in that life," Rei   
again added.  
  
"Yeah I remember that much. Damn, I hate her for splitting you two up. But I   
thought that Serena was the key to Crystal Tokyo. She could have married anyone and it   
wouldn't have made any difference?" Mina questioned.   
  
"That's true. Darien was never really Serena's soul mate, but when Queen Serenity   
noticed what was going on between the three and how much pain and suffering Serena was   
going though, she decided, without consulting me, to freeze all of Tokyo in a type of time   
warp. By the time I realized what was taking place, it was already too late. The queens'   
wishes were to wake you all up a thousand years later into this new life. Relena's father is   
not really her father; thought the Peacecraft family believes it as so. Her "father" is actually   
her great many times over uncle."   
  
"If there was no Nega monsters, or evil or etc left then why when we were   
reawakened do we still have our memories? We lost them after we fought Beryl and had to   
be brought back. Understand what I'm getting at?" Lita questioned.  
  
"Over the past thousand years, much has happened. There is a war going on right   
now. You have your memories still to help with the tasks a head and to keep you five   
together. Alone you are great, but together you are even better. I suggest putting everything   
from the past behind you. This, as you've seen, is a much different time then what you've   
been though. Serena I know this is going to be a very tough task for you, but I know you   
can do it. I'm always here if you need me. That goes for the rest of you too. Now get on to   
bed, enjoy your weekend together. Mina, Lita, Monday brings a full 9 hour day of the class   
you were chosen for so be prepared."  
  
"Right!" they all said in unison and ended up laughing as they left the office. 


End file.
